Kyle Rayner (New Earth)
, A memorial was held at Coast City for the former hero.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #81 Shortly after the Final Night, GL became one of the charter members of the new Justice League of America, after the "magnificent seven" save Earth from a renegade band of White Martians. The new Justice League establishes their new base, the Watchtower, on the surface of the moon. -4. Kyle again had to contend with a former villain of the Green Lanterns coming to Earth for revenge. This time, it was a woman named Fatality, an alien whose home of Xanshi had been destroyed partially because of the action of John Stewart. Fatality did not know who was responsible for the destruction of her world, only knowing that a Green Lantern was, and so she blamed all Green Lanterns and began to hunt them down all over the universe. Even after the Corps was destroyed, she continued her vendetta against its former members. Learning the last GL was on Earth, she arrived and battled Kyle across not only New York City, but also on an alien planet. Kyle managed to defeat her--but in the process she learned that John Stewart was the one she was seeking the most.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #83-#85 Back at his apartment, Kyle found a green skinned woman in his shower--it was Jade, who asked if she could crash at his place for a while. Kyle agreed--much to the chagrin of his still girlfriend Donna Troy (as well as Jade's brother Obsidian).''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #86 Kyle took Donna to meet his mother in L.A., having fallen very much in love with her, but when Donna's ex-husband and son were killed in a car accident, she broke up with Kyle, explaining that she just needed some time apart to sort things through. Kyle took the breakup very hard.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #88-#92 Kyle decided to head for Hawaii, where he met up with Superboy to engage a deadly being masquerading as a Hawaiian goddess, Pele, and using Silver Sword as her lackey. After Silver Sword turns on his mistress, Kyle and Superboy are able to defeat Pele. Superboy, having recently been dumped by his girlfriend, Tana Moon, is in a similar spot as Kyle, but far more depressed over the situation.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #97, ''Superboy'' (vol. 4) #47 Just as Kyle was getting settled into his role, Hal Jordan would return--although this time, it wasn't Parallax, but rather Hal Jordan from approximately ten years before, plucked out of his own time and accidentally brought to the present with Kyle. The Justice League was happy to have the old Hal back, causing some resentment in Kyle as he felt he was being replaced. The an "old version" of Parallax would show up, traveling through time from before the events of Zero Hour, and after a battle between the two Hals, both of them were returned to their proper times. Before he left, however, Hal gave a copy of his power ring to Kyle, since his had the ability to duplicate itself and Kyle's did not. At this time, Kyle and Jade also became romantically involved.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #100-#106 With Hal's ring, Kyle decided the time had come to try rebuilding the Green Lantern Corps. After Alan Scott, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart all turned down the offer for a new GL ring, Kyle gave one to Jade (who had recently lost her powers) and left her in charge while he decided to go into space and find some new recruits.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #107 Jade assumed the Green Lantern name and classic costume during her tour of duty. Fatality soon returned to Earth, however, continuing her vendetta against the Green Lanterns. Kyle returned to Earth during the battle, and once again the fight started on Earth and ended on a distant world, but with some help from John Stewart, Fatality was defeated once again.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #108-#112 Kyle's efforts in space to restart the Corps were not successful. Kyle would get some more heartache when he finally bumped into Donna Troy again, this time as events in Day of Judgment were beginning. Donna explained that her existence then was possible solely because of Wally West's memories of her, causing her to doubt herself and her own feelings and explaining that they could probably never be together again. Jade, angry over feeling like she was nothing more than Kyle's silver medal, dumped him. All this happened while Kyle had to literally go to Hell and back as part of the Day of Judgment--and in the aftermath, Hal Jordan would emerge as the new Spectre.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #118-#119, ''Day of Judgment'' #1-5 Shortly after the breakup, Kyle came under the influence of the Controllers, an alien race who had created Effigy, who attempted to take control of Green Lantern by creating a myriad of different hallucinations. Through sheer force of will, Kyle was able to defeat them and return home.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #120-#124 Kyle finally got a steady job doing a bi-weekly comic strip for a magazine called Feast. The job came with an assistant, a 16 year old boy named Terry Berg. Kyle barely finished the first assignment when he was attacked at his home by a rogue group of Manhunters.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #129 This particular batch of Manhunters had become self aware and formed a collective consciousness (a la the Borg) and came after Kyle for his power ring. They intended to "assimilate" Kyle and have him use his ring as a power source in their quest to further evolve. They nearly succeeded, but Kyle managed to free himself and destroy them.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #130-#131 Kyle's new career began to take off, but even as it did so, Fatality returned again--this time equipped with a yellow power ring. After a fierce battle with Kyle, she went after John Stewart and Merayn. Kyle managed to stop her, but after she tried to surrender the power ring, it exploded, taking her arm with it. The Qwardians who had given her the ring decided to give it to Alex Nero instead. Kyle finally brought Fatality to justice.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #132 Fortunately, in the aftermath of the fight, Kyle and Jade managed to have a heart to heart, and over the next few weeks they got back together. Nero then showed up in New York City with his ring. Utterly insane, he created legions of yellow "demons" that plagued the city (although they were more of a disruption than a threat) and Kyle had to call in the JLA for help. A massive battle ensued across Manhattan. In the end, haunted by the ghosts of his past, Nero apparently self destructed. Green Lantern was hailed as the hero of the hour by the mayor of New York.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #133-#136 On top of the world, Kyle proposed to Jade (with a GL power ring no less). Worried that he was rushing into things, she turned him down, wanting to take time to work on their relationship. Terry was visibly upset about the news, leading Kyle for finally figure out that his assistant was gay and harboring a crush on him. Realizing how troubled the kid was with his own feelings, Kyle had a long talk with him and they became close friends.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #137 Jade may have turned down the ring as an engagement one, but she did accept it to become a hero again. She also went with Kyle when he was requested for services as a goodwill ambassador to an alien planet. Things went bad while he was there, however, and a mission of peace quickly turned into a firefight.''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #138-#139'' Oblivion During the 5th Week Event "Circle of Fire", it was discovered that a cosmic entity named Oblivion was the embodiment of Kyle's fear, unknowingly created when he first received the ring. It wasn't until later did Oblivion come to "merge" with Kyle. The JLA tried to stop Oblivion, but during the battle, Kyle was sent back to Earth to get reinforcements. When he reached Earth, Kyle recruited Power Girl, The Atom, Firestorm, Adam Strange, and the Circle of Fire — ostensibly a group of Green Lanterns from alternate realities and different time periods. In reality, Kyle created all of these Green Lanterns. The Circle of Fire consisted of Kyle's late girlfriend Alex, a pair of juvenile cousins (Hunter & Forest Rayner), a descendant of Wally West and Kyle Rayner who possessed both the Flash and Green Lantern's powers but could only use one of those powers a day (Green Lightning), a reprogrammed Manhunter robot (G.L.7177.6), and a Green Lantern from the Middle Ages (Emerald Knight). This group was split up to handle different crises caused by Oblivion, or in some cases to search for a way to defeat him. Eventually they all realized that Kyle had created the Circle of Fire because he needed help. When they realized this, they decided that the created Green Lanterns should return to Kyle's mind. Doing so allowed Kyle to unlock more power from the ring that he hadn't used before. In a confrontation with Kyle, Oblivion revealed that he was a distillation of Kyle's doubts and darker impulses, made manifest through the power of the ring. After facing up to this, Kyle was able to defeat Oblivion and restore the JLA. Ion For a brief period Kyle achieved godhood as Ion, when he absorbed the leftover energy in the sun after Hal Jordan sacrificed his life during the Final Night event, energy which had merged and grown with energies released after Oblivion's defeat. With his new powers, Kyle could bend time, space, and reality. Kyle could even be in many places at once. Kyle's trans-godlike powers had drawbacks however: Ion was one with everything, but Kyle Rayner could no longer sleep or separate himself from the overwhelming responsibilities. Kyle was now in the exact same position that Hal Jordan had been in when he had become Parallax. Rather than sacrifice his humanity, Kyle abandoned omnipotence, bleeding off the vast power, recharging the Central Power Battery on the planet Oa (the headquarters of the Guardians), and helping to create a new group of Guardians in the process. Before he purged all of the power though, he modified his ring. Once again limited only by his willpower and imagination, Rayner's ring can still affect yellow, does not have a set time limit on its power, and is keyed directly to him. Kyle modified the ring so that it would always return to him, and so that it would always have a lifeline of power available (although the ring still required charging to get up to full power).''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #145-#150 After the brutal beating of his young assistant and friend Terry Berg, Kyle went on a lengthy self-imposed exile into space. Before leaving, he placed John Stewart, recently fully healed from his paraplegia and given a new power ring, into his spot in the JLA. Upon returning to Earth, he discovered that Jade had begun seeing someone new, and was doing so in his own apartment. He left New York and spent some time trying once again to find his place on Earth, and ended up staying with his mother for a brief time. Green Lantern: Rebirth After being tricked into believing his mother had been murdered by Major Force, Kyle fought with the villain. Knowing Major Force was essentially immortal, Kyle decapitated him and sent his head off into outer space. Feeling that he was a danger to those he cared for, Rayner once again left for the far reaches of space. Soon after, the Guardians of the Universe sent Kyle on a special mission to retrieve the corpse of Hal Jordan and he developed insight into the true nature of the Parallax entity. Following which, he ceased to operate solely on Earth. He was given his first official Green Lantern Corps assignment from Kilowog, and met with the Guardians, along with Guy Gardner, about his role in the Corps. There, he was given special status amongst the Guardians, who consider him the "Torchbearer," the Green Lantern who carried the legacy through the Corps' darkest period. Infinite Crisis: Return of Ion Main article: Infinite Crisis Jade died during a mission in the Rann-Thanagar War. Her power (the inherited Starheart-come-Green Lantern power) was transferred to Kyle Rayner, vastly increasing his power, and instigated Kyle's second metamorphosis into Ion. One year after Jade's death, Green Lantern Torquemada and his rookie partner, Garmin Vid, are investigating Sector 3521 and discover Kyle amidst the wreckage of an evacuation fleet from the Quinilon System. An incoherent Kyle blames himself for the fleet's destruction, but repeatedly admits that he didn't mean for it to happen. The two fellow Lanterns attempt to aid Kyle and bring him back to Oa, but Kyle violently lashes out, nearly killing Garmin Vid before fleeing the scene. Torquemada returns to Oa with his wounded ally and informs Kilowog that "something is terribly wrong". Meanwhile, Kyle awakens on Earth in Kaaterskill's Notch, a secluded village refuge for artists. Kyle has no memory of the incident with Torquemada or Vid, nor does he remember the destruction of the evacuation fleet. While staying at Kaaterskill's Notch, Kyle is greeted by his landlord, an old man named Schuyler, and attempts to introduce himself to the newest tenant, a reclusive mute girl name Marissa Rochelle. Later, Kyle is attacked by a Thanagarian bounty hunter named Tarra Karn and is forced to defend himself. Kyle eventually forces her to reveal why she has chosen him as her prey and Kyle learns of the evacuation fleet's destruction and his apparent role in it. On Oa, the Guardians have forbidden Kilowog and the other Lanterns from aiding Kyle, apparently wanting him to fight whatever it is that has possessed him. Indeed, it seems that something or someone is manipulating Kyle, causing memory lapses, bouts of violent anger and a lack of control over his actions and powers. After visiting the wreckage of the evacuation fleet, Kyle loses control again and ends up on a world called Alytt where he impacts with a gladiator arena, unintentionally rescuing a warrior woman from a ferocious alien opponent via collateral damage. There, he freaks out again, nearly breaking her arm before flying off again and then finding himself in orbit over Mogo, the sentient Green Lantern planet. Confronted by his own delusions and inner demons, in the form of his former girlfriends Alex, Donna, and Jade giving aid and suggestions, and Major Force as the embodiment of all his fears, Kyle ultimately realized the meaning of his "new life". He acknowledges, thanks to "Jade," that the Ion entity is a living conduit able to channel and harness both the Starheart and the Central Power Battery willpower energy. In space, Ariana, the mysterious alien girl, still angered for the massive devastation Rayner laid on her planet is encountered by Hal Jordan, who was sent to check on Kyle by Kilowog. The Guardians forbid anyone to leave Oa to help, but did not say anything about off-worlders going after him. It helps that Hal Jordan has gone through changes in his past, and would be the best to help. Upon finding Ion decimating yet another world, Hal chooses to step in and speak with Kyle. The conversation is short lived and Ion lashes out at Hal Jordan. The battle continues on until Hal defeats Kyle. However, upon requesting his ring to scan for any mental abnormalities that might explain Kyle's erratic behavior, the ring instead reveals the rampaging Ion to in fact be Alex Nero. Meanwhile, on Mogo, Kyle exits a green cocoon and heads out into space. Kyle catches up with Jordan, and Nero claims that his connection with Kyle and new powers are the result of a third party's interference. With Nero in tow, Kyle confronts the Guardians and asks what they knew about his becoming Ion, why Nero was wreaking havoc as Ion, and why they ordered the Green Lantern Corps to not assist him. The Guardians claim they ordered the other Green Lanterns not to help because he needed to pass one final test for them to be sure he can handle his power. They explain that they had planned for Kyle to hold an honored position among Green Lanterns, but that he now possesses the power to revive the Green Lantern Corps, should it ever be destroyed again. The Guardians tell Kyle that he will no longer be required to patrol, but will be called in during situations that the Corps cannot handle by themselves. The Guardians admit that they only know that some unforeseen enemy has set Nero on a path of destruction to Oa. Nero unleashes a massive amount of energy, but Kyle dissipates the energy into what is presumed to be a "pocket universe". Back on Earth, Kyle is met by a mysterious Monitor, who tells him that he is supposed to be dead. Kyle discovers that other enemies, like his old nemesis Effigy, are being put on his tracks. The captured Effigy could only say that Kyle's location was given to him in a subliminal way, and, as the Guardians discover while interrogating Nero, the knowledge of the enemy himself was expunged from his minions' mind. Kyle returns to the planet scorched by Nero while using his name, and clears his reputation. Later Guy Gardner meets him to tell "bad news" about his mother who's in a hospital dying with no known medical cause. After comforting her, Kyle is once again contacted by a Guardian who tells him he must return to Oa at once. Before leaving Earth, he is assaulted by two superpowered individuals, a male and female who claim to be the Atom and the Flash respectively (both are characters from DC's Tangent Comics event). After a brief fight, "Atom" gains the upper hand and knocks Kyle out. They then place the Lantern previously seen at the end of Infinite Crisis on his chest. After a brief flash, the Tangent Universe's Green Lantern appears, holding the Lantern. Kyle awakens in "the Bleed," encountering the two children that found the Tangent Comics' lantern, as well as aiding Captain Atom, who is still sporting the Monarch armor, in a battle against Daemonites. Kyle enlists Captain Atom's help in escaping the Bleed, re-absorbs the Tangent Comics' superheroes back into the lantern, and returns to the Guardians of the Universe, who send him on a mission to sector 3888. At a satellite base inside of an asteroid in sector 3888, Kyle discovers a number of dead Qwardian Weaponers, as well as Donna Troy. Able to find Grayven, and battle him, but unable to make him confess anything on the mysterious conspiration, he's again faced by one of the Monitors, and once again spared, his future to be reconsidered again. Returned home, he tries to reanimate his mother's dead corpse using his Ion powers, but after a tearful farewell she refuses, asking Kyle to let her pass. He agrees, and he is left again in mourning in his new home, unable to sort out both his life, both the mysteries surrounding his recent misfortunes and encounters, seemingly tied together. Sinestro Corps Kyle discovered a yellow power ring flying through space. He brought it to Oa to show to the Guardians, but before he was able to see them, the ring transported him to the Anti-Matter Universe world of Qward. Here, he found Sinestro speaking before throngs of members of the newly-formed Sinestro Corps. Overpowered by their numbers, Kyle was captured. Sinestro ripped the Ion entity from his his chest and announced the true reason for his mother's death - the virus and Sinestro Corps member Despotellis. In that moment of fear, Sinestro unleashed the Parallax entity on Kyle, transforming him into a new Parallax and herald of the Anti-Monitor. Trapped within his own mind, Kyle tried to break free, but when Parallax absorbed Hal Jordan into him, he helped Kyle expel Parallax from him. Ganthet and another female Guardian, Sayd, imprisoned Parallax in the Earth Lanterns' power batteries, and Ganthet gave Kyle a new power ring. Kyle helped Hal defend Coast City from Sinestro, engaging in a fist fight which ended when Hal finally defeated Sinestro. On Oa, Kyle confronted the Guardians over their deceptions regarding Ion, and their percieved abandonment of him on Qward. The Guardians explained that Kyle was a temporary host for Ion, made possible by Jade's death during the Infinite Crisis, which was unexpected. They also explained that they knew Hal and the other earthmen would rescue Kyle, and offered to let him keep the ring Ganthet gave him. Kyle had a talk with Sodam Yat, the new host of Ion. During their discussion, they were attacked by Nero, but Sodam was able to take control of Nero's constructs (something Kyle, while as Ion, never thought he could do) and defeat him. Meeting up with Hal, Guy, and John, Kyle revealed that he was now an Honor Guard. Soon afterwards, Kyle moved to Oa. The War of Light As part of his duties with the Honor Guard, Kyle began working with other members of the Corps, including Guy and Soranik Natu, growing closer to her. He joined the hunt for the Quintet, a family of Sinestro Corps siblings who were murdering the families of rookie Green Lanterns. Following this, Kyle and Soranik joined KT21 and the Pree couple to locate Kryb, a Sinestro Corps member who was murdering Green Lanterns and stealing their children. In Sector 1111, they met up with Kryb, but damaged the Sector House. As he saw one of the murdered Lantern's bodies burn up on reentry, Kyle snapped and launched a violent physical assault on Kryb. The other Lanterns attempt to restrain him allowed Kryb the chance to expose them to a chemical agent she secreted that took control of their minds, causing Kyle, Soranik, KT21, and Matoo Pree to attack Amnee Pree and force her to go into labor. Kyle was able to overcome the agent's effects and free the others. He and KT21 attacked Kryb while Soranik and Matoo helped Amnee give birth. The Lanterns were assisted by Miri Riam, the newest member of the Star Sapphire Corps. Although KT21 was killed when she tried to kill Kryb, the monster herself was defeated, and Amnee gave birth. At the same time, the Lanterns were informed that romantic relationships were forbidden between Green Lanterns from this point on. Miri announced that she was taking Kryb to Zamaron to rehabilitate her, and Kyle dismissed her plan, admitting that he had lost too many to give love another chance. Miri then had her look into her crystal to see his true love, and what he saw was Soranik. Kyle left the choice with the Prees, who had decided to resign following the new rule's implementation, and chose to give Miri's plan a chance. Returning to Oa, Kyle and Guy discussed the Guardians' recent law, which Kyle felt was like they were trying to micromanage their souls. Soranik then stopped by and asked to talk with Kyle alone. Heading to Guy's Place, the two discussed what they saw within the crystal, and shared a passionate embrace. Soranik then noticed the drawing Kyle was working, a rendition of KT21's death. Kyle showed her his scrapbook, revealing that he was drawing the deaths of recent Lanterns as a way of mourning them. Soranik felt that he needed to celebrate their lives, and convinced him to make a mural of the history of the Green Lantern Corps. In Kyle's apartment, he and Soranik share a kiss. Kyle tells her about the progress he has made on the mural. Soranik encourages Kyle's work. They discuss their newfound relationship and how it goes against the third law. Kyle reassures her that if what they felt for each other put the Corps at risk, he would gladly give up his ring. Soranik leaves to tell her people about Sinestro's recent escape. Kyle is one of the Green Lanterns on Oa when Scar releases the prisoners in the Sciencells. Kyle along with Guy, Kilowog, and Salaak, lead the Green Lanterns to battle the escaped prisoners. During the riot, Kyle rescues Kanjar Ro and enlists his help in recapturing the other prisoners by offering to talk to the Guardians about reducing his sentence. As the Green Lanterns capture the escaped criminals, Oa's protective shell is destroyed by Scar. Kyle and Guy strongly oppose the Guardians' authorization of allowing the Alpha Lanterns to execute all the prisoners with no trial. Because of this insubordination, the Guardians suspend Kyle and Guy and order them back to Earth, but decide to honor their promise of leniency and spare Kanjar and Bolphunga. Blackest Night Kyle attends a parade in Coast City with Hal, John, and Guy to honor the citizens who died in Mongul's attack. After the parade, Kyle goes to Valhalla Cemetery with Alan Scott to visit Jade's grave. He and Guy Gardner return to Oa, where Kyle confides in Guy that when he looked in Miri Riam's sapphire, he had not seen Soranik, but Jade, and was feeling guilty for lying to Soranik. The two then meet up with Soranik and Princess Iolande, who have been out of touch since the Sciencell riot. As they approach the planet, black rings descend upon Oa where they travel to the crypt of fallen Green Lanterns transforming them into undead Black Lanterns, and Kyle finds himself face to face with Jade, now a Black Lantern. Jade tries to seduce Kyle, claiming that his love for her is what brought her back. Kyle realizes that the Jade before him is only a soulless corpse and thus not the true Jade. He attacks her in rage for disgracing the memory of the true Jade. She recovers and attacks him with black power ring constructs of people he is close to that he failed to save. Eventually, the conflict on Oa came to a climax and the Black Lanterns gathered around the Central Power Battery to summon Nekron and destroy the willpower at its source. Knowing that somebody had to stop them, Kyle grabbed a Power Battery and plunged himself with it directly into the core, detonating it and triggering a massive explosion destroying all of the Black Lanterns in its wake. Although his ploy was successful, the sacrifice cost him his life. He didn't hesitate for a second, except to tell Soranik that he loved her and Guy that he had been a brother to him.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #42 Enraged at the death of his partner, Guy succumbs to his emotions and becomes a member of the Red Lantern Corps unable to control himself. However, as Soranik rushes to Kyle's side, the power of their love draws Sapphire Miri Riam to the spot, and she uses her powers to help revive him. Resurrected, Kyle is re-inducted into the Corps and ready to get back to the fight.Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) #43 However, when confronting Guy, the red power ring's influence has becomes so overwhelming, that he even attacks Kyle and eventually the rest of the Green Lantern Corps after Mogo destroy every Black Lantern on Oa's vicinity.After the Green Lantern Corps, Indigo Tribe, and Star Sapphires subdue and free Guy from the red ring, they all receive a message from leaders of each respective Corps instructing them head to Earth to stop Nekron, the lord of the Black Corps, and his growing undead army. All seven corps travel to Earth to battle Nekron's Black Lantern Corps. He remarks that the Guardians would probably leave corps alliance from the Book of Oa. Kyle confronted by Alex who was also transformed into a Black Lantern. He is forced to watch Major Force kill kill Alex. Alex tries to convince Kyle to kill himself, but realizing that she was not the true Alex Kyle was able to defeat her. With the Indgo Lantern Munk's help Kyle was able to lay Alex to rest. He helps battle the Anti-Monitor along side the other Lanterns. trying to destroy him destroy the Black Lantern Central Battery. While they are successful in destroying the Anti-Monitor he is still trapped inside the Battery. | Powers = Starheart Empowerment/Ion Empowerment (formerly): As the original Ion, he had the sum total of all the energies contained by the Guardians of the Universe, the Central Power Battery, the Starheart and the Ion entity; he possessed power and ability beyond any other being in the universe. His power had become part mystical in turn. This redefines the limits of what he can do with his powers. It is true that his abilities were similar in ways to that of a normal Green Lantern, but with the increase in power, the range of things he could affect and the things he could do was effectively unlimited. ''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #145 As Ion he could bring back the dead'' , he could go back in time and erase timelines and separate and contain its effect on the current time. Ion was able to exist in multiple places simultaneously throughout space and time. *Reality Altering: Ability to manipulate reality with no know limit. *Chronokinesis: Ability to manipulate time with no know limit. *Flight'' *''Energy Manipulation: Ability to manipulate energy with no know limit. *Matter Manipulation: Ability to manipulate matter with no know limit. '''Parallax Empowerment (formerly)': He was possessed and forcibly bonded to Parallax the fear entity. As due to a bond of the powerful willpower and imagination of Kyle and the Powers of Parallax, his powers are different from being bonded to Ion and focused heavily on the projection of fear. As with his second time bonded with Ion, he did not possess the power of the central battery any more but did still possess power greatly above that of any single Green Lantern. *''Flight'' *''Possession: It can take possession of someone's body when they feel even the slightest fear. *Mind Control'' *''Fear-Induction: ability to invoke fear in others. Sufficient enough to kill a target. *Telepathic Insight: ability to telepathically understand what others fear and play upon those fears. *Solid Energy Constructs: Parallax is also capable of creating solid energy constructs, such as creating a convincing Sinestro energy-duplicate for Hal Jordan to kill. Parallax can create both Green and Yellow objects with Kyle whereas in the past, he was only able to create Yellow. | Abilities = 'Indomitable Will: Like many Green Lanterns, he possesses an incredibly strong will. He has been able to resist Zazzala's hypnotic pollen (through some coaxing from Huntress) which no one has been able to resist in the past. In addition, Mageddon (Weapon of the old Gods) tried to disable his ring but the Ultimate Warbringer was no match for Kyle's will. '''Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Kyle's constructs are amongst the most powerful. Kyle's constructs are much more elaborate than those of any other green lanterns, often fading into view like a sketch refined into an illustration. Artist: Skilled and creative artist. | Strength = Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Kyle is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Without the ring Kyle possesses the strength of a man his age,height and build who engages in regular exercise making him capable of press lifting at least his own weight. | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring | Recommended = * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * In Infinite Crisis, it was also revealed that if the Multiverse had continued to exist after the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Rayner would have been a native of Earth-8. *Kyle is one of the character who had the most costume changes for such a «young» character. | DC = | Wikipedia = Kyle Rayner | LinksHeader = External links | Links = * Women In Refrigerators }} Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Teen Titans members Category:Ion Hosts Category:Parallax Hosts Category:Sinestro Corps members